Any Fan's Dream Come True
by animefan03
Summary: A Ranmaru Kurosaki x OC one-shot!


The fans screamed as their idols walked off stage, begging them for an encore. Reiji, Ai, Camus and Ranmaru smiled and waved back at them as they disappeared behind the curtain and retreated to the group's dressing room to get ready for the post-show meet and greet. This was Ranmaru's least favorite part. While he appreciated the fans' support, he didn't necessarily care for their over obsessiveness. As they changed out of their sweaty show costumes they discussed the details of the after party in the hotel suite they had reserved. "Our beloved juniors will be there!" chimed Reiji excitedly, "Ran-ran aren't you excited?!"

Ranmaru just huffed and made his way out into the meet and greet area. The rest of the group followed soon after and before he knew it in came the fans. They signed autographs, said 'hello' and took photos with them. Most of the girls were pretty docile this time, unlike at their last show where one had tried to convince Camus to accompany her to the ladies room for a quick fix. The line of fans was nearing its end and he was getting ready to leave figuring they were here for the other guys anyways, like usual. He recalled Reiji and Camus saying that this was because he was always so scary looking, he didn't see it but it didn't bother him anyway. Less of a headache for him. As he started to walk off he heard a small voice call out to him, so he turned around to see a young girl probably no older than 19 holding out a cd in her hands. Her long ebony hair framed her face falling down her shoulders in curls that faded to a deep purple at the tips. She blushed shyly from underneath her bangs that covered her eyes.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Kurosaki-san, but could you sign this for me?" She asked him handing the cd over to him.

"Uh, sure" he replied unsure of why she was being so proper he was just an idol. He took the cd from her and for a moment he stared at it in shock. This wasn't Quartet Knight's album it was an album from his old rock band that had disbanded some time ago. He didn't think anyone liked his music from back then. "Where did you get this from?" He asked her.

She looked up at him a little confused. "I bought it when it first came out; I am a huge fan of your work! This album has one of my favorite tracks on it!"

The way she said it made him smirk to himself, 'she seems different'.

She took his silence and a bad sign and got flustered again. "I'm sorry! I know this was a Quartet Knight concert, maybe I was out of line. It's fine if you don't want to sign it I understand"

He pulled out a pen and scribbled something down quickly before handing it back to her. Her blue eyes looked at him questioningly as he spoke to her. "What's your name?"

"Michiko" she replied meekly.

"Here you go, Michiko." He handed her back her cd "Did you want a photo?"

"S-sure Kurosaki-san. Thank you!"

He motioned for her to come over by the photographer as he whispered to the photographer "Make an extra copy of this one for me" and looked around quickly to make sure no one was paying attention.

Michiko approached the photographer cautiously. Ranmaru had said something to him in a hushed tone so that she couldn't hear it and it made her nervous. She walked up quickly, stood beside him, pushed her bangs behind ear and smiled for the picture. What happened next however threw her off. Ranmaru pulled her into his chest and tilted her chin up with two fingers, gazing down at her with the same cold look he always had. She couldn't read his intentions but found herself frozen in time as she felt his face get closer to her own. Her eyes shut automatically and her hands clutched onto his jacket.

Ranmaru had no idea why he was acting so reckless, maybe it was this girl's appreciation for his real passion, or maybe it was simply that she was so pretty. Whatever the reason may be he was now leaning down towards her closing the distance between their lips. When his lips found hers he felt her melt into his arms. Her delicate hands pulled on his jacket and she let out a gasp when the flash went off making him chuckle to himself. When he broke the kiss and let go she stepped back quickly trying to hide her blush behind her hair.

Michiko could not believe this was happening, the one and only Ranmaru Kurosaki had just kissed her. She had no idea a kiss could get her so heated. Her face felt like it was on fire and her heart was pounding against her ribs. A picture was placed into her hands and he leaned into her ear to whisper something only she could hear. "Hope to see you later." She didn't know what to do, so all she did was nod her head like an idiot as he turned to leave with a picture in his hand as well. Her fingers pressed against her lips and she stared down at the photo to make sure that the kiss had really happened and it wasn't just her imagination. Sure enough the picture proved it. What did he mean by that last bit though; she couldn't help but wonder and walked out to catch a cab home.

When she got back to her apartment she flipped down onto her couch out still winded. She flipped open her cd to see his autograph when she saw it. In the corner underneath his signature it said 'Meet me at the Kowloon Park at 9pm to continue where we left off ~Ranmaru' she jumped up and looked at her clock then changed into something a little sexier. Running out of her apartment she hailed a cab and hoped she would make it in time, she only had twenty minutes.

Ranmaru barely managed to slip out of the party to get to his car. He slipped on a baseball cap and some shades so that no one would know who he was and drove off to the park.

Michiko sat on a bench in the next to the street by the park underneath a street lamp. Her fingers tugged on her black dress trying to get it go down a little farther to cover more skin. The night air felt chilly against her skin giving her goose bumps, so she wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm. A black Camaro with tinted windows pulled up in front of her and the door opened to her. It took her a minute to recognize him but when she did she climbed in quickly.

He looked over at her quickly before they started moving. She blushed nervously and looked down at her knees and toyed with her purse not daring to make eye contact with him. The car slowed to a stop in the back of an alley and she could feel him put it in park. Her heart was pounding and she knew she was blushing but she up looked at him.

Ranmaru looked over the girl in his passenger seat and mentally congratulated himself for having the balls to ask her to hook up. Her lips had tasted delicious and he was more than ready to delve into them again. Upon further inspection he found that she was pretty well endowed and quite beautiful as well. Shedding the hat and glasses, he moved his arm around her shoulders and buried his fingers in her curls as he pushed her face closer to his cupping her chin. "Glad you came"

Michiko leaned into the kiss and wrapped her around his neck. She could feel his tongue exploring every inch of her mouth. His hands slid down to her shoulders and pushed her hair back so that he could press his lips against her skin moving down from her earlobe to her collarbone slowly swirling his tongue against her skin. She mewled when he hit her collarbone; she had always been sensitive there, so he nipped at it leaving little red marks wherever he went. Her hands clutched the back collar of his shirt and her back arched. She could feel him laughing against her skin and his hands ventured lower until thy got to the hem of her dress and pushed it up over her hips exposing her panties. In one swift motion he had leaned the seat back and climbed on top of her. Her lips parted as she gasped but he put his lips over hers as he pushed her panties down her legs so that his finger could stroke her clit.

Ranmaru strummed her body like the musician he was making her scream into his mouth and buck her hips against him. He broke the kiss so that she could get some air and made quick work of his belt buckle so that he could slide out his painfully hard erection. He looked down at the girl writhing underneath him, her face was flushed making the freckles on her skin stand out; her blue eyes were framed with thick lashes and fluttering shut. He pulled her wrists up above her head with one hand while the other positioned him at her entrance and that's when he saw it. There was a car parked behind them idling. If he squinted he could see the person was holding a camera. Quickly he pulled his pants up and got back into the driver's seat.

Michiko was confused, she had no idea what was going on. She pushed her hair back over her shoulders and pulled her dress back down. "I apologize if I did something wrong, it's just it's my first..."

"We have unwelcome guests."

She looked puzzled but looked back cautiously at the car parked behind them. "Paparazzi? Here?"

He sighed loudly and ran his hand through his hair. Just as if on cue his phone started ringing. He picked it up looking irritated. "Hello?"

It was Reiji...of all the people to call right now it just had to be the obnoxious one. "Ran-ran! Where are you?!"

"For the love of god stop calling me that! And I'm out."

"Out where? Come on you are missing the party!"

"I have something to take care of tonight, Reiji. Sorry can't make it."

"Ran-ran is so cold! There are all kinds of food and drinks and Ren promised to bring by some girls later!"

"I said I can't!"

"Come on, please! For me?!"

"Definitely not. Listen Reiji I have got to go. The paparazzi is on my ass, think I'm just going to head back to my place."

"Jeez, ran-ran you are no fun! We will come pick you up tomorrow then!"

"No, I can drive"

"See you tomorrow!"

He ended the call and started the car. "So Michiko what do you want to do? We can get a room if you're still up to it?"

"U-ummm you don't have to go through all of that trouble its fine. I should go. I don't want to cause you any trouble" she blushed and tried to smooth out her dress.

"It's no big deal. If you don't want to that's fine. I'll take you home"

"No I want to; it's just, I don't want to cause you any trouble getting caught in a scandal or something. And besides it wouldn't be worth it for you. Can't promise I'd be any good in bed."

"Is that so? Well then I guess I will just have to find that out for myself." He drove out of the city and headed down a long winding road. She looked over at him and noticed his pants were up but still undone, the bulge of his erection looked uncomfortable underneath his tight boxers.

"Kurosaki-san, I'm sorry"

"It's fine" she could see his cheeks tinge a light pink "and you don't have to call me that."

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"Just Ranmaru"

"O-okay, Ranmaru"

Mustering all her courage she leaned over and pulled out his dick and took it all in her mouth.

"You don't have to...ahhh!"

Ranmaru didn't have a chance to react before she had taken his dick in her mouth. "Nnngh! Shit!" He swerved the car for a moment then regained control of his car. Control didn't last for long. Michiko bobbed her head in his lap and he could feel her twirling her tongue around his shaft as she sucked him off. She purred sending vibrations up his spine when he tugged her hair into his fist and bobbed her head faster. They were almost to his apartment he just needed to make it into the parking lot then he could lose control. The girl in his lap had other plans though; she increased her pace and took him in all the way to the base making the tip touch the back of her throat. Ranmaru was seeing stars, there was no way he was going to make it home so he clamped his one hand on the steering wheel and prayed he didn't hit something. She could feel him tense in her mouth and his fingers pulled almost painfully hard on her hair as he reached his peak, spilling into her throat. He groaned out her name and slumped back in his seat. She cleaned him off with one clean suck and pulled off making a 'pop'. Swallowing as she wiped off her mouth and regained her own composure. She may not have experience with sex but she knew how to give a mean blowjob.

Ranmaru refastened his pants and tried to catch his breath, mentally checking off road head and deep throat off of his bucket list. "That was amazing!" They sped to a small apartment building where he pulled quickly into the parking garage. He pulled his hat down over his eyes and got out of the car. Michiko stepped out of the car and adjusted her dress. Ranmaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a nearby elevator. The ride up was quiet he just stared at the floor number as it rose. When they reached the 4th floor the elevator stopped and the doors opened to a dim lit hallway. He tugged her down the hall with him quickly and took out his keys and opened the door to his apartment.

Once inside he led her through the kitchen, into his bedroom and onto his bed. He took off his glasses and hat and threw them on to a nightstand next to his bed. Then climbed on top of her and kissed her. The kiss was bruising and wet, full of lust and need. Michiko whimpered underneath him and wrapped her arms around his neck grabbing handfuls of his shirt. He pulled back and shed his jacket and lifted his shirt over his head then attacked her neck with his mouth. His hands tried desperately to undo the buttons on the back of her dress but he ended up pulling too hard and ripped it.

"I'll buy you a new one"

Instead of talking she just kissed him and slid out of what was left of her dress. His hands moved down her folds and he slipped a finger into her. At first she felt an uncomfortable pinching feeling but soon she loosened up and he entered a second finger making her whimper against his lips. When Ranmaru heard her whimper against him, his mind seemed to put two and two together; "it's just, it's my first..." then how tight she was around just his fingers. She meant she was a virgin. 'Oh fuck' he didn't know what to do; he froze.

Michiko felt Ranmaru tense up on top of her when she whimpered.

"I'm sorry! I told you I would be good at this!" Her arms moved to cover her chest in embarrassment, but he stopped her.

"Shh, you are doing just fine." He tried to reassure her as he stood up. The lights flipped on and Michiko tried the best she could to cover herself. The light made her feel vulnerable. She saw him walk across the room and open up a drawer of the dresser and pull out a small bottle of lube. She took this as an opportunity to take off her heels, but as she bent down to undo the strap on her ankle his hand caught hers and he shook his head. "Leave those on. Lay back"

She did as she was told. Her legs hung over the edge of the bed and she sat back. He squirted some lube onto two of his fingertips and with the other hand he opened her legs so that he could slip his fingers in. Her toes curled as he pumped his fingers into her loosening her up. He hoisted her knees over his shoulders and pressed his lips to her knee and moved higher, then repeated the same action on her other leg. Finally he stuck out his tongue and lapped at her clit while he made scissor motions with his fingers. Michiko fisted the bed sheets and tried to stifle a scream, there was a pressure in her stomach starting to form.

Ranmaru sat back and extracted his fingers and brought them to her lips. She took them into her mouth and cleaned them off. "Strawberry?" she giggled. "Don't judge me" he grumbled. He stood up from between her legs, shed his remaining clothes, and went to go switch off the light. Before he did he got a good look of the girl sprawled out on his bed. Her curls cascaded over her shoulders, chest heaving making her breasts bounce, legs shaking from stimulation, body quivering, and her beautiful face flushed pink. She was the epitome of sexy right now and her freckled skin seemed to glow. He switched off the light and repositioned them on his bed so he could sit up against the headboard. His fingers beckoned her forward so she crawled on top of him. His hands cupped her ass and he pulled her up so her entrance was in line with his cock.

"This will be easier on you. You start us off and just let me know when you want me to take over"

"O-okay"

She lowered herself down onto him and he groaned. "God you're so tight!" The stretching feeling wasn't as bad as she thought it would be thanks to him helping to stretch her but it still hurt a bit. She had almost taken him all in when she hit a wall of pain making her lean forward into him so that she could bury her face into his shoulder. "I'm sorry" she whispered to him and tried to sit up. He stopped her and moved his hands from under her ass to around her shoulders cradling the back of her head so that she could rest her head against his shoulder. "Don't be. I know it must hurt." She hugged her body close to his, buried her face into his shoulder, and took him in all the way in one motion screaming as she felt something tear inside. He rubbed her back in soothing circles as she cried against him. She was so tight around him it was unbearable. Making a cautious circle with her hips she started to move earning a moan from him. Encouraged by the noises she had him making she moved her hips against him picking up pace as the pain faded into a pleasant tingle.

When he felt her move against him he moaned, this is what he had been waiting for. He moved his mouth to her breast and took a nipple in his mouth gently biting it. Her head fell back as she rode him. His tongue flicked her nipple making her mewl. He moved to her ear and nibbled her earlobe. "You ready?" Incoherent words left her lips and he took that as his chance to flip them over so that she was underneath him.

He pounded into her so hard that she was sure it should've hurt. There was a warm feeling spreading throughout her stomach and her voice was growing louder. Her fingers ran along the muscles of his chest down to his abs and then back making him shiver. "Almost t-there..." She mumbled against his lips. He kissed her hard, pinching her clit with one and fondling her chest with the other. The pressure burst and she saw stars, her legs wrapped around his waist pulling him in deeper and she dug her nails into his back making him hiss. "S-sorry" she stammered.

He smirked, sat up and grabbed her ankle so that he could put her leg over his shoulder. Every thrust was becoming unbearably pleasurable almost driving her to tears. Her hands clutched the sheets and she bit her lip trying to control her screams. His pace increased and he had found her g-spot with this new angle sending her over the edge again. "R-Ranmaru! Mmmmph!" She bit through her lip and felt him pulse inside her. "Fuck...Michiko...so good!" The muscles in his abs tightened and he lay down on top of her exhausted. They lay like that for a while before he rolled off of her. She sat up and reached down to grab her stuff to leave but he stopped her.

"Stay"

"What?"

"Just stay here tonight. I'll drive you home tomorrow."

"O-okay"

She pulled off her heels and lay back down. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her into his chest kissing her forehead.

~~The Next Morning~~

Michiko woke up wrapped up in Ranmaru. His strong chest felt warm against her skin. She could feel him playing with her hair. His deep voice broke the silence. "Morning."

"Good morning!"

"Thanks for last night."

"N-no, thank you."

"Want to help me make some breakfast?"

"Sure!"

They got out of bed and he gave her one of his old band tees to wear. She got dressed as he was finishing the pancakes. "Can you grab the syrup?"

"Yes" she walked into the kitchen and all he could do was stare. She had put tied her hair back into a messy bun with her bangs pinned back, thick rimmed glasses perched on her nose drawing attention to a nose stud, and the shirt he had lent to her barely covered her butt and had slipped off of one of her shoulders exposing more of her freckled skin. She looked too cute for her own good. She grabbed the syrup out if the fridge and giggled; it was strawberry flavored. When she turned and closed the fridge she found herself pinned against the door of the fridge. Ranmaru claimed her lips and lifted up her legs so that her legs could wrap around his waist. "Want to have some fun before we eat?" He asked her hotly. "Mmhmmm" she trailed off. He took the syrup from her and set it on the counter. He slipped his erection out of his boxers and pushed inside of her. "This is all your fault." he hissed. "What are you talking about? I didn't do any..."

"You are too cute to resist."

"I'm sorry." She stuck her tongue out at him and started to move her hips to meet his pace.

He slammed her against the fridge and she buried her fingers into his silver hair as they kissed.

"I could get used to this."

"Mmm...huh?"

His cheeks tinged a rosy pink and he looked her in the eyes. "Would you be against making us a thing?"

"Are you?"

"Asking you to date me? I know it's a bit backwards but"

"I would love to!"

"Well then where were we?"

"Right about here..." She nipped his neck and he let out a deep moan as he picked up the pace. The pressure built in her stomach and he felt her walls contract around him as she came. "R-Ranmaru! Ahhh!"

Neither of them had heard the buzzer to the apartment go off or the turn of the keys in the lock of door so when the door flew open Michiko screamed and hid her face in Ranmaru's chest.

Reiji and Ren had dragged Masato along to go pick up Ranmaru for the outing Saotome had planned for them today. He didn't answer when Reiji hit the buzzer so they just figured he was sleeping and let themselves in, but when they opened the door they found him and he definitely wasn't sleeping. Reiji had just seen way more of his band mate then he ever needed to. Masato had blood dripping from his nose and Ren was just laughing. Ranmaru pulled out and dragged the girl into the bathroom with him. He returned a few moments later with pajama pants and a band tee on and her hiding behind him. He was pissed.

"What the hell, Reiji?! Don't you ever knock?!"

"S-sorry Ran-ran! You didn't pick up when I buzzed I figured you had overslept"

"Well obviously I wasn't!"

"We can see that now." Teased Ren.

Masato just blushed silently still taking in what he had walked in on.

"We were going to eat breakfast!"

"S-sorry" Reiji stammered.

"Breakfast sounds great!" Ren replied taking a seat at the table.

Michiko giggled and stepped out from behind Ranmaru to start on breakfast. This was going to be an interesting relationship, but she had faith that it would be amazing.


End file.
